Jasmins e Contos de Fada
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Tudo parece certo, mas o receio ainda a domina. • Escrita para o Projeto Hiatus do Fórum 6v. •


**Jasmins e Contos de Fada**

Toda garota sonha desde a infância com o dia em que se casa com o príncipe encantado e vai morar em seu castelo. Para Hermione essa característica sempre foi somente um sonho, um resultado de alguma produção da mente das crianças da sua idade. Aos onze anos, quando recebeu a transformadora carta de Hogwarts, descobriu um mundo novo.

Novas realidades, novas vontades, novas pessoas. Seu crescimento interior foi drasticamente aumentado depois que finalmente encontrou seu lugar no mundo. Naquele mundo.

Descobriu então que aquele sonho de criança podia realmente acontecer. Castelos existiam, bem como criaturas mágicas e famílias tão valorizadas como se fossem realezas. Mas aquilo nunca foi para ela. A garotinha não conseguia imaginar a si mesma vivendo com pessoas tão sofisticadas e frias, nem em morar em um lugar tão esplendoroso quanto um castelo.

Afinal, nunca conseguira imaginar a si mesma quando crescida, pois nunca encontrou alguém que a fizesse feliz desse jeito.

A verdade era que ela conheceu sim aquela pessoa, que idealiza as mesmas coisas, e a completa magnificamente, mas levou um bom tempo até que notasse que Ron era sim aquela pessoa.

Agora, tantos anos passados, ela sorria sozinha no carro trouxa recém-comprado, o braço do marido passado em seus ombros aconchegando-a em um simples gesto. Hermione segurava nas mãos uma caixinha antiga e delicada de madeira clara, de onde tirava várias fotos e papéis, junto com alguns pequenos objetos. Tudo aquilo tinha um enorme valor sentimental para ela, a fazia retornar e relembrar o passado.

Um passado marcado por grandes obstáculos, grandes derrotas e vitórias, momentos tristes e momentos felizes. Seu passado, e conseqüentemente o de Ron também. Seu futuro, e de Ron também.

Sentia-se completamente desarmada, despreparada, como se estivesse em uma luta sem sua varinha. Sempre foi um tanto acostumada a não passar tanto tempo em casa, dedicando as poucas semanas das férias escolares o máximo possível aos pais que sabia que sentiam sua falta. Mesmo assim, aquela casa pequena na cidade trouxa era somente o que ela associava á palavra lar. Hogwarts e A Toca sempre estiveram presentes em sua vida, mas o lugar em que realmente fora criada, onde se escondia debaixo dos cobertores dos pais em noites tempestuosas, era o seu refúgio.

Era estranho deixar tudo aquilo para trás, começar sua vida do zero, depois de tudo o que passou. Sentia o corpo pesar, e tudo o que havia dentro dela se contraía em receio pela nova casa.

Minutos depois o carro estacionou em frente á uma cerca branca. Com um suspiro, os dois desceram do carro e Ron passou pela cerca, um sorriso plantado nos lábios. Assim que Hermione firmou os dois pés na terra fofa do caminho que levava até a casa, sentiu uma compressão no estômago. Aquele seria seu novo lar. E ela o dividiria com Ron.

Ao dar o primeiro passo, afluiu a sua mente a entrada de sua antiga casa. A calçada curta de pedra e o portão escuro de ferro forjado. Lembrava-se exatamente do cheiro. Um aroma gelado que lhe lembrava metal, carvalho e pedras. Ocasionalmente sentia o cheiro de pão quente, pois morava em frente á uma pequena padaria. Lembrava-se do som. O barulho dos carros e motos ao anoitecer, os miados agudos e ronronantes do gato da vizinha. O ruído dos trens passando perto de sua casa, que a fazia dormir nas noites mais entediantes.

Tudo ali era diferente. Hermione inspirou profundamente e comparou os aromas. Sentia cheiro de sândalo e um aroma almiscarado associado á florestas, mas ficou feliz ao reconhecer o mesmo aroma das suaves flores que havia ao lado de sua antiga porta de entrada. Jasmins. Algo ali a impeliu a continuar. Talvez a sensação houvesse se transformado de estranheza para segurança.

Aquela era sua realidade. Com Ron. Felizes em seu próprio lar.

O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente, sendo quebrado ocasionalmente pelo canto dos pássaros ou o farfalhar das folhas com o vento. O casal deu as mãos enquanto seguiam até a porta. Subiram os dois degraus e Ron girou a maçaneta.

A sala era linda, exatamente como Hermione achava que deveria ser um local digno de uma família em seu auge de felicidade. Era ampla e decorada. Havia sofás e poltronas de cor creme espalhados cuidadosamente, duas mesinhas com tampo de vidro colocadas perfeitamente ao lado do tapete felpudo que ocupava boa parte do local. Em cima da enorme lareira de aparência antiquada haviam diversos porta retratos, todas as pessoas nas fotos sorrindo e acenando jovialmente em vários momentos diferentes.

- O que achou? – Perguntou Ron esperançoso e um tanto receoso. Como não houve resposta, continuou. – Sabe, ainda podemos mudar algumas coisas, mamãe pode chamar outros bruxos para reorganizar e...

- É lindo.

- Como...

- É lindo, Ron. Simplesmente lindo.

Ela pousou a caixinha em um canto em cima da lareira e cruzou a sala em poucas passadas. Estendeu os braços e aconchegou-se no abraço do marido.

Naquele momento, soube que ali era seu lugar. Aquele era seu príncipe e aquele seria seu castelo, onde viveria sua vida plena e feliz. Onde encontraria refúgio e abrigo, onde proveriam suas melhores lembranças.

Naquele momento ela soube que contos de fada existiam, e não eram só fruto da imaginação infantil.

E viveram felizes para sempre.

**.Fim.**


End file.
